Searching For A Black And White Paradise
by xLemonPepperx
Summary: Sasuke, a life long sufferer of Cone Monochromic disease causing him to only be able to see shades of grey. Sometimes, it’s what’s beneath the colour that counts. White doesn’t always mean innocent… NaruSasu
1. In Which A Photo Is Developed

**Searching For A Black And White Paradise.**

**FireflyNightlight**

**A Naruto Fanfiction. **

**Naruto x Sasuke x Naruto.**

**Angst/Drama/Romance.**

**Alternative Universe. **

**I do not own Nauro- the Anime, Manga or characters. Only the plot and the following writing am I able to hold to my name. **

**Chapter One:**

**In Which A Photo Is Developed **

_Grey, such a bland, boring colour. Every colour has a hint, a trace of grey within them. Sometimes it just needs to be touched by white, or black._

_To no longer see colours would be a burden. A feat so imaginable. No longer would the grass be green, the sky blue, the sand orange, blood red. But rather grey. Suddenly, matching the colours of your clothes together to make sure they match in your day ahead, or dying your hair another colour, none of that would matter. _

_Monochrome, that's what they call it. Mono- Greek for only, or rather alone. And Chroma- Colour. _

_Suddenly colours are a long lost memory. And not one that can be remembered. How do you describe a colour to someone? Impossible. Although, sometimes colours can hide the truth. _

_No longer does white or black represent good or evil. Some people say that Cone Monochromacy is a disease, a burden. But sometimes, one must be affected by something so devastating that he can finally understand that not everything is as it seems. _

-- -….The Sky Is Grey…. --

No longer were the building looming over the city. Unrealistically high- higher than they needed to be. No longer was the constant sound of sirens and cars surrounding him, but rather the quiet mutter of students making their way to school and the birds morning song. No longer did the large trucks or power plants contaminate the air making one cough violently while walking down the street.

In Sasukes' opinion- he hated it. Growing up in the big city he was use to the busy life that he had lived for the past 16 years, but now. Standing in front of one of the smallest schools he had ever had the disadvantage to witness, he suddenly decided that he hated his brother a lot more than he originally had.

Running a hand through his thick hair, he succeeded in removing a few dried leaves from their resting place. Autumn, such a depressing season. Although one who knew Sasuke more than a stranger would describe this certain nobody as that particular season. Maybe that's why it was his favorite.

It was only 8 o'clock, and even now students were suddenly appearing within the school grounds- an hour before the school bell rang. With a huff of defeat and suitcase in hand he walked in the direction of the school dorms. His brother had informed Sasuke of all the information that he needed to know while he gratefully drove the teenager to the hell he would have to stay at for the remaining of the school year.

Sasukes' older brother, Itachi was a business man and traveled around constantly. Due to some problems at his last school, Sasuke had been kicked out, and in a desperate attempt to help his younger sibling Itachi moved the stubborn boy to a country town and enrolled him within the school. Just that morning, Itachi was on his way over to Wellington to do some business, but he promised that he'd visit.

The inside of the dorm was still asleep with only a couple of sleepwalking teenagers crowding the halls on their way to their friends rooms. He never liked drawing attention to himself, so he stayed in the shadows in a attempt to stay hidden. It wasn't that he was shy, but rather he hated being crowded, he hated people following, he just hated people in general. To be blunt- they just annoyed him.

His room was upstairs. Ever since he started College he had lived in dorms, he had never had a roommate for longer than a week. Sasuke wasn't exactly the most easiest person to live with, and he liked to make it known that he preferred to live on his own.

Room 13, it didn't take him long to find the room. It was at the end of a long hall way on the top floor, considering there was only two floors in the building. Unlocking the door with the key that he'd been given by Itachi when his older brother had picked up all of his books, rosters and whatnot- he was greeted with a curtain drawn room.

"Kiba god damn you! I told you not to wake me up 'till at least 8:30."

Not that he'd like to admit it, the voice startled Sasuke slightly as he turned his piercing gaze over to one of the two beds located in the room. Closing the door behind him the lump hidden within the piles of blankets groaned again and shifted slightly before a head of spiky hair popped out from under the covers, mouth open as if he was about to say something to whoever this Kiba person was. Wide eyes met his own as Sasuke just raised a eye brow at the surprised and slightly embarrassed look the boy wore on his face.

"And exactly who the hell are you?" questioned the sleep ridden boy. Sasuke just remained silent, not impressed by this boys attitude. Dumping his bags down at the foot of the other bed- which was on the opposite side of the room to the one that the boy was sleeping in, he turned around, eyes set in a glare. He was not amused.

Itachi had told him that he was getting a dorm to himself, but now the younger Uchiha knew better than to believe a word that exited his brothers venomous mouth, not that he believed a word anyway.

"I'm waiting for an answer you bastard!" complained the boy, now sitting up in bed, meeting Sasuke's glare with one of his own.

"It's rude to ask someone their name without introducing themselves first." Sasuke never backed down from a fight. And this kid, he just seemed to be screaming out competition.

"Uzumaki Naruto," growled the boy, "Now tell me who the hell are you or I'll scream out rape!"

"Very immature," was the only reply he gave as he turned his back on Naruto and searched through his bag for his books and cellphone. He was just pissed with the fact that this other kid was sharing a room with him, but he would just have to stand up to the competition. He'd give the kid a week before this Naruto fellah was running down the street with his tail between his legs. "I'm you're roommate." He was completely heartless.

"Roommate!? Since when was I getting a roommate!?"

"Since now, you dumb ass."

Naruto glared up at the taller boy. He wasn't exactly in a good mood- he was rudely awoken by this nameless freak and now he'd just found out that he was no longer able to do whatever the hell he wanted while in this room. The other boys black eyes just bore into his own, and Naruto- although he wouldn't admit it, he felt a little bit afraid. Silence followed the comment, not wanting to feed the fire. If what this other boy was saying was true, then he'd prefer to not have to share a room with an enemy. Especially one- dare he say it- as scary as the one standing in front of him.

He practically screamed dangerous and murderous. Pale skin, pitch black hair and black eyes made him look much like a vampire. He wore black loose jeans and a simple dark blue T-shirt with a dark coat overtop. The faint smell of cigarette smoke seemed to fill the room, making Naruto want to gag.

He saw that the stranger was about to exit, book bag loosely flung over his shoulder, "Wait," called out Naruto.

Sasuke, hand on door handle turned his head ever so slightly in the direction of Naruto's voice, a signal that he was listening.

"Can you at least just tell me you're name? I mean- we're going to have to live together and I'd prefer that we got along. I'm not to font of sharing a room with someone that hated me and vice versa, and I'm sure you'd agree?"

"I can tell you now that we aren't going to be roommates for long, and I'd make sure of that." Growled Sasuke, somewhat annoyed by the other boys optimistic view on life. "Uchiha Sasuke."

And with that Sasuke had left, slamming the door behind him. A smile grazed Naruto's lips. He also enjoyed a challenge.

**-- -….The Sand Is Grey…. --**


	2. In Which A Puzzle Peice Fits

**Searching For A Black And White Paradise.**

**FireflyNightlight**

**A Naruto Fanfiction. **

**Naruto x Sasuke x Naruto.**

**Angst/Drama/Romance.**

**Alternative Universe. **

**Chapter Warning: Swearing **

**I do not own Nauro- the Anime, Manga or characters. Only the plot and the following writing am I able to hold to my name. **

**Note: I'm looking for a BETA. Please send me a message if you're interested.**

**Note 02: The grammer and spelling in this chapter is horrid because my spell check broke down. So i'm left with the draft copy. Sorry..**

**Chapter One:**

**In Which A Puzzle Peice Fits **

_How much do we actually rely on the colours we see? It's near impossible to imagine what the world would be like in grey. Most of us don't have to worry about it though, we take colours for granted- not seeing the affect they have on our life._

_As babies, we are told apart by colours. Girls are normally dressed in cute little pink dresses, while boys in blue shorts and tops. Even before we are able to pronounce names like Tinky-Winky, La-La and the other Teletubbies- we would of just known them as the colours. Purple, Green, Yellow and Red. A favourite colour for a child is development- every child has a favourite colour. If put into a room with soft toys- all the same kind, shape, size- but different colours. A child would automatically reach for the one with the most appealing colouring. _

_But what if everything was grey. The 'Rainbow Song' (Red and Yellow and Pink and Green, Purple and Orange and Blue) would make no sence. And you wouldn't be able to understand what any of it means. If Red means love- what does that mean for someone who can only see grey? Is their life filled with a love-less sorrow? Everything would be like a black and white movie- no life, no excitement- just the same things over and over again. _

_Could you live like that?_

-- -….The Ocean Is Grey…. --

His shoes scuffed the ground in annoyance as he silently made his way into the main building- or the building at the front of the school (it was the biggest so he guessed it to be the main one). He'd recieved a few wary stares as he made his way through the forming crowds. Whipers, oh how he hated them. If they had something to say they should either say it to his face or just not say anything at all.

It was almost as if they believed that he was completly obvious to their small talk- with him the main subject. He was use to this though, not meaning that he liked it any better than when he first witnessed people whispering. His face set into a scowl he clung to the shadows as if they were a life line- kept his head down and avoided any type of human contact. The episode with the spikey haired teenager eariler that morning was enough talking for the rest of the day. And with the attitude he'd recieved by the sleepy teen- he cartainly didn't want to meet anyone else- not that he would of anyway.

Sasuke made a beeline to the front office- which was clearly labled by a large sign, (that reminded Sasuke of one of the neon signs they placed outside bars and strip clubs) with 'Student Office' printed in big bold letters. Upon opening the door he was somewhat suprised to see a few ladies walking around- drinking coffee or sorting out piles of paper. He honestly didn't know how teachers could get up so earily and go strait to work.

"Oh, hello here. How can I help you?" The voice made Saskue turn his head slightly to the side and give the elderly lady a blank, bored look. He didn't want to be here, and he was going to make sure that everyone knew that.

"Uicha Sasuke. My brother told me to come here and pick up my timetable and whatever else I need."

The lady appeared shocked at the tone and attitude of the teenage boy, but quickly nodded her head smartly and went to the back. Returning with a booklet of papers and handing them over to the dark haired teenager.

"You're timetable is on the front- it's pretty self explainatory. The number and letter in the top right hand corner is your class number. There are 5 blocks, each of them are cornated by colours. Block 1 is blue, 2 is red, 3 is green, 4 is orange and five is yellow. The letter is the class that you're in. Each block has 20 classes, and it's all set out alphebetically starting from the south end of the block- downstairs. On the left hand corner is your teacher code for the class, and the subject is in the bold print in the middle.

"It's quiet easy once you get use to it. You're roommate will be your partner and you have many of the same classes together- it's easier to manage the dorms like that. So if you have any questions come here and ask or ask your roommate who is also assigned to stay with you for today and help you get use to the school. The other files are just some school rules and policies and a note that you can send home.

"I hope that you enjoy your time here, and please, if you have any questions- don't hesitate to ask. This is a safe enviroment and I hope you enjoy your stay." The way she spoke reminded Sasuke of a robot, or a tape player. A message that had beeen memorised and replayed over and over again. Even without a goodbye he was out the door. A bit disgruntled at how the school was set out. It didn't exactly help him much.

On his way back to the dorm he was stopped by the spikey haired teenager yet again. Atleast he seemed to be more awake and was wearing just simple loose leans and a loose T-shirt. A bag was flung carelessly over his shoulder. Upon seeing the dark-eyed boy Naruto let out a low growl, causing Sasuke to raise a eye brow in question.

"Who let the dog out of the cage?" asked Sasuke, a taunting tone to his voice as he refered to the other characters growl.

"Shut the hell up you bastard! First you wake me up at god knowns what hour. Then you declare that you're moving in without a warning. THEN I find out that i'm your fuckin' partner and I'm stuck with your up-myself attitude for the next 24 hours- and probably even longer, and- to top it all off- You're just a complete ass!"

The commotion had caused a few people to stop what they were doing to stare at the fuming Naruto, and what seemed like a fustrated Sasuke, or 'The-New-Hunk' as many of the students called him since his name was still a mystery. To make his point Naruto just dug his feet into the gravel ground- not exactly a happy camper.

"Would you shut up!? You're making much a commotion!" Sasuke whispered harshly. Having so many people stare at him caused him to become nervous and feel slightly jittery. Without another work Sasuke turned on his heel, knowing he needed to get away from the looks. As he walked away they seemed to bore into his body, making a sudden swollen feeling erupt within his stomach, making Sasuke feel ill. He marched up to the dorm, he could hear Naruto yelling abuse and following the 'Bastard' angrly.

Finding the door ajar just slightly Sasuke automatically sat down on the bed that was neatly tucked in, his disgarded bags lying down by his feet. His breath came in ragged gasps and he could feel his body heat radating off him. He hated, beyond anything people looking at him. It was okay if it was just a few people, but a big crowd- and when he was the centre of attention. He just couldn't stand the stares. That was why he perfered to stay away from crowds to hide away. He disliked being noticed, just staying quiet and having people not know you exist- it was soothing to the teenager. It was just the way he was.

Naruto stormed in only seconds after. He looked vivid- breath coming in angry gasps, much like the sound a bull makes before it's going to charge. "What the hell was that all about!? I go out there to go find you and you just storm off. You're certainly making a great first impression on this school arn't you!?"

Sasuke succided in blocking out the teenagers voice. His beath had returned back to normal. He hadn't had such an attack like that for awhile. Although he knew that it was caused from hidden memories he refused to show the Naruto-kid his weakness.

"Are you even listening to me!? Sheesh! I'm only trying to help and here you are thinking you're the centre of the whole fuckin' world or something! Well let me tell you something; not everything revolves around you. I don't care if you're rich or came from one of those prissy private schools in the big city. If you want to atleast live here you have to learn some manners or else you're going to get into so much shit with the wrong people!"

"I honestly don't care. Just stay out of my buisness. I can look after myself." He certainly wasn't expecting that responce, he atleast thought Sasuke would heed his warning, but he just threw it back at his face. He was more of a bastard than he thought.

"Fine, but if you get you're face beaten to a pulp don't come crawling to me!" Stubbornly Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. He knew that even if he hated this guy with passion he knew that he atleast had to deal with him for the next lot of school hours- since it was up to him to help him out. No matter how much he disliked the idea.

Sasuke just nodded his head in responce and picked up a small bag down by his feet. He exited the room even before Naruto had time to compehend that he was gone. Face growling into a scowl he grudly followed the teenager. As long as he kept Sasuke in eyeshot he was doing his job of making sure the dark haired boy didn't get lost. That didn't mean he actually had to make casual convosation- just mairly point out the rooms, blocks and whetever else.

He just pratically slided behind Sasuke- his face set in a annoyed tone, hands in pockets and body hunched over. His posture suggested that he really didn;t want to be in the suituation that he currently was in. By now the students that had eariler been crowding the school grounds had lessened. The first school bell was going to ring thus they quickly got to their classes before the bell in fear of being called out for being even a second late.

Away from the view of the school was the direction Sasuke was walking and Naruto finally looked up in confusion. The school buildings were all behind them as they walked across the grass over to where a few trees stood with a small river, somewhat surrounding the school.

"Where exactly are you going?" Naruto dared to ask.

Although he was not satasified with a answer. Upon reaching the creak- Sasuke sat down on the edge of the bank and placed his bag infront of him before he began sifting through it.

"Answer me you bastard!" growled the other teenager as he stood behing the pale skinned boy. Yet, he was still not replied. Stomping his feet in anger he sat down next to the raven haired boy who after a few moments withdrew a pouch (Park Drive, Orange) and a pre-rolled smoke from within it. Dusting off some stray tabacco he let the cancer stick and took a long, deserving drag.

Naruto atuomatically advertied his eyes. Smoking, in his opion was a disgusting habit. He- like many teenagers had tried up, but ended up coughing so much that he thought his lungs were going to collapse. "Smoking's bad for you, you know." He muttered.

Half drag, Sasuke just cast him a side ways glance before returning his gaze to the river. "I don't care. I've had many lectures in my life about not smoking, and just because you say an overused line doesn't mean i'm going to even think about quitting. Don't mention it again." He hated it when people picked on his smoking habbit. He smoked because he wanted to. He had his reasons. In truth, if he went without a cancer-stick for too long, he believed he would honestly go insane. And he never saw a valid reason to quit.

"Geez, no need to get so grouchy about it. I was only voicing my opion, not tha-"

"I honestly don't care. Shut up or go away."

"I would if I could, trust me." Was the angry reply from Naruto as he absently played with a stone lying down by shoe as he waited for Sasuke to finish his smoke. "You know that if you get caught smoking, you're going to be in shit." Atleast give him a warning.

"Which is exactly why i'm not going to get caught."

Naruto just huffed in reply. He honestly didn't know how he was going to survive a whole year of living with this bastard. He so up-himself, and didn't seem to care about anything other than himself. The total opposite to the boy sitting next to the vampire-wanna-be.

His life wasn't all sunshine, but he didn't go away with an attitude screaming; "I hate the world and everything within it!" He just held his head up high and got on with his life. Seeing the glass as half full. And anyway, with having to try and get good grades so he could get into college, he didn't have time to ponder on how upset his life was. And he knew that there were people out there with worse suituations than his.

A souch next to him broke Naruto out of his thoughts. Sasuke was throwing the butt into the river as Naruto stood up, dusting the leaves and dirt off his clothes. With a sigh he walked next to Sasuke as they headed towards the buildings. Amazingly, he was taking the lead and Sasuke was following in a bored tone- probably knowing that there was nothing else he could do, and he might as well learn his way around the school.

Only a few late students roamed the school grounds as they walked up to the blocks that held the class rooms. Each block had been painted a certain colour, and that in Naruto's opion was the easiest way to tell the blocks apart.

He stopped infront of Block 1, a light blue colour. He turned his head to Sasuke who seemed to be looking out in his own little world. "This is block One," he spoke, smirking as he saw Sasuke's eyes scan over it in a bored tone, "as you can obviously see, this block is Blue, and i'm sure the lady in the office explained that each block held 20 class rooms. So, yeah... "

Sasuke just frowned, not wanting to sound weak, or helpless he just shut his mouth, refusing to say anything. The block infront of his, Blue- that's what Naruto called it. But as Sasuke's dark eyes glazed over the cement walls, all he saw was a pale shade of Grey. In face, everything he saw was a shade of grey.

A condition that he'd lived with since he was a child. It normally didn't pose a threat to his every day life, but in times like these, he was confused. How the hell was he suppose to tell the blocks apart!? They were grey! Just thinking about this made the said teenager fustrated, fists clenched tightly. Times like these, he wished he was a normal teenager. Not living his life like a Grey movie. Not very many people knew of his condition, and he hoped to keep it that way. He didn't want pity. Pity was for weaklings. And he would never be weak.

Naruto continued to show him around, telling him everything there was to know. Although after the first five minutes, Sasuke tuned out Naruto's voice and was once again lost within his own head.

He looked at the surroundings all of them grey. The boy infront of him- spiky grey hair, grey skin, big grey eyes, grey clothes, grey bag and grey shoes. It was almost as if none of it was real. And at times he would honestly think that maybe none of this is real. But he knew that fate just hated him. Someone higher up hated him for some reason. And he certainly got what he (thought) he deserved.

His dreams, sometimes they were in colour, just flickers. But then, moments later when he was awoken- he would forget. And grey would meet his eyes. He'd been to many doctors to try and get his eyes fixed. He'd had two operations but nothing was succesful. He was forced to live a loney, emotionless, bland life. And he wasn't one to make the most of it.

He found it impossible to make the most of a grey world. Colours are what use to bring life to the world, and now- without life.. It was dead.

Just like him.

**-- -….The Hate Is Grey…. --**


	3. In Which A Background Is Painted

**Searching For A Black And White Paradise.**

**XLemonPepperx**

**A Naruto Fanfiction. **

**Naruto x Sasuke x Naruto.**

**Angst/Drama/Romance.**

**Alternative Universe. **

**I do not own Naruto- the Anime, Manga or characters. Only the plot and the following writing am I able to hold to my name. **

**--**

**Note: This chapter has been sitting on my computer for well over a month, half done. So, basically it's done quickly. Sorry about that. Please, do go to my username, and click on my live journal link and send me a message. My writing muse has gone on holiday, and I'm always welcoming ideas. **

--

**Chapter Three:**

**In Which A Background Is Painted**

**--**

"So, you're in charge of the new kid, huh?"

Bright blue eyes stilted upon glancing up at his friend as he spoke the question, which was answered with a blunt nod as the shorter boy continued shoving his breakfast, which was placed in front of him, into his mouth. "He's a complete ass!" was the verbal answer. Although, with all the food currently occupying his mouth, it came out more like a jumble of words.

Kiba just frowned, shifting his seat a few center meters to the side, away from the garbage disposal, his nose scrunched up in disgust. "And I thought I had bad table manners," he commented under his breath before piercing a sausage on his plate with his fork. Naruto just glared at his friend, washing the left over traces of food in his mouth down with the juice set next to his plate.

"Come on, he can't be that bad." Stated Kiba after a few moments of silence. Naruto had a habit of befriending everyone. No matter what type of person they were. And very rarely would he ever hear the blonde curse and describe someone as he did about someone that he'd known for barely 24 hours.

Naruto scoffed at Kibas' statement. "I tried to be nice," he replied, his mouth now empty, and his words more understandable. "But all he did is glare and act like a complete ass. He only arrived yesterday and here he is- acting like he owns the whole goddamn place."

The boy, who resembled a dog- wild thick brown hair that seemed to spike out in a weird fashion. Tanned skin with two upside-down red triangles tattooed onto his face. Naruto had once asked why Kiba had gotten such tattoos, and the boy just shrugged, answering with an indifferent; "Just felt like it." Just gave the blonde a small shrug, slowly closing his dark eyes, "At least I don't have to put up with him."A grin formed on his face as Naruto just pouted, fuming slightly from his friend's rudeness as the Dog boy just shoved a piece of sausage in his mouth, chewing in pure bliss.

"What are you guys arguing about now?" A shadow was being cast over the two friends, startling the said boys who were in their own worlds, one fuming, and the other quiet pleased with himself. Another voice spoke up, or rather grunted out a sigh as the shadows moved until rather solid objects were seated around the boys.

Like in every College ( or High School for you Americans ) the students are divided by labels. Labels, a terrible word. It means picking out students, by the way they look, dress and act and sticks a label on them. Wars break out between the groups, and labels are also what break up friendships. Although, the group, now settled around the small table in the breakfast hall- they were all apart of different labels, but they all get along as one. The group is shunned for being different, but they don't take any notice- as long as they're all together, nothing else matters.

First there's Naruto, he's the trouble-maker. The one who is always pulling pranks on teachers, and holding ridiculously high records for detentions. Although, one can't say that he's ugly. Naruto is fit, and played rugby for a season before deciding that it wasn't his scene. Now days, the only sport he participates in (professionally, if you would) would be plotting their next scheme with Kiba, his partner in crime- or quiet bluntly, sleeping and eating.

Kiba's much like Naruto, also a pranker, although he's more of the brains than the action. The dog boy, hence the name is obsessed with dogs, and on certain days, he would sneak his dog into school grounds, hidden within his jacket. Some might call him a freak for his obsession, but he just gives a toothy grin, fangs showing and mentally takes down the name of the being who dared to speak badly of him. And that person, within the next week or so, would feel the wrath of Kiba and Naruto.

Shikamaru, dubbed Shika by the gang, for such a reason that Naruto had proclaimed "I'm just lazy!" Shika was the brains, he was the same age as Naruto (Maybe a few months younger) but, amazingly he was a year or-so ahead of them. This was his last year at college, and already he'd gotten many applications handed to his for various Universities. Although, no matter how smart he was, he always appeared indifferent. Watching the clouds, his favorite past time and just answering every question with a quick shrug or a bored, "Troublesome." They'd wonder why someone like Shikamaru would hang around with them, but he was a good person, if you found out how to get around his lazy attitude. ( Naruto would always use him to help the blonde with his homework, or- AKA, do it for him )

"Naruto's new roommate!" Blurted out Kiba, a large grin on his face as Naruto just continued to hide his head within his folded arms.

"You have a room mate?" Glancing up, Naruto just- still glaring looked into bright emerald green orbs. Sakura just smiled at Naruto's expression. Sakura would fit into the popular label. Flawless pale skin with only a light dab of baby pink eye shadow, which matched her light pink shoulder length hair, which was tied into a small pony tail at the nape of her neck, the ends of her hair ending at different lengths due to it being layered. Although, stereotypically she looked as if she'd be a pretty stuck up bitch, in reality (if you stayed on her good side) was of good nature. A few years back, when Naruto use to have a crush of said girl, she absolutely hated his guts, but now- they got along. Sakura was more of a mother figure to Naruto, always watching out for him, and trying to stop him from pulling the ridiculous pranks... Not that it ever worked, mind you. 

Naruto opened his mouth, his expression had softened since he looked up, but another female voice answered before he could get into a word, "Yea, that new kid. I've only seen him once. Heard he got kicked out of his old school during a drug bust. I mean, that's what I heard, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was the truth- he does look pretty suspicious." Ino was the gossip queen, she was a bit more snobbier than Sakura, stick them in a room with each other with only one hot male, and the girls would be attacking him like a piece of meat. Ino would be in the same label as Sakura. Stereotypical long blonde hair (which was tied up into a high pony tail) and bright eyes. Although, unlike Sakura, Ino would obsess over her looks, and she was a major gossip queen- always knew what was happening and to who.

"You do know that's probably just gossip, you shouldn't believe everything you hear." Clear orbs were directed to the calm speaker who just sat there, eyes closed, leaning back on his chair in a relaxed fashion. Long dark hair braided loosely so it flowed down his back, single silk strands falling out of place. Pale skin only emphasized the light, almost gray eyes which were shielded up lids. Neji was a year older than all of them, and would be on the same IQ level as Shikamaru, even though neither of them communicated. Neji was the most spiritual out of the group, always having a smart, and related to a spiritual force ("It's just fate") explanation to anything that arose.

Ino just huffed in response, knowing better than to argue with Neji, for every time she had immaturely tried, she'd been beat. Turning towards Naruto, she replaced her expression with a small smile, one dubbed 'Gossip Queen In Action' by the group, and Naruto- gobbling down the last of his toast was obvious to the plan in action going on right beside him. "Does he seem like a druggie, Naruto. A rebel? You've been around him more than all of us- hell, you've slept in the same room as him."

"Eh," a gulp sounded after his unintelligent response as he swallowed the toast whole, grimacing slightly as the crust scraped his throat slightly. A moment of silence followed as his brain caught up with the question. "Oh! Well, how am I supposed to know? Only been with the asshole a day. He smokes, doesn't speak much, is ungrateful and acts like a stuck up private school 'I am so better than you' asshole."

"He... smokes..?" Blue orbs turned to the speaker of the almost silent question. Hinata was a very shy cousin to Neji. She had the same skin tone (Pale) as her cousin, almost the same hair colour for her's was more blue than black, (today it was tied into loose bun at the back on her head, single loose strands falling free from the tie to rest casually on her shoulder, or down her back) and the same, practically gray eyes- thought unlike the confidence that Neji was showing when he spoke, Hinatas' were downcast in embarrassment, a small tinge of red glowing on her cheeks.

Naruto just nodded at the question, although it was directed more like a comment. Ino clapped her hands together, "See! Smokes are drugs! I knew this rumor was true." Lost in her own world of being right, for once in her life- the rest of the group just shook their heads sadly, ignoring the blonde as she just Texted continuously on her phone, most likely spreading the rumor.

The group sat in silence, finishing off their breakfast and just enjoying the company. It was just as it was every day, they'd all meet in the hall for breakfast, then go off to their assigned classes when the bell rang, meet up at each break and on the odd occasion, they'd go out into the town to see a movie, or just hang out once the school hours were over. Although, unlike all the other times, Naruto's mind was focused on the Raven, who as soon as they'd gotten back to their room- slept, after telling Naruto not to disturb him. The raven was trying to go to sleep, but Naruto knew, by the way that he should shift, and his breath would only be even for a few minutes, that he did not actually enter dream-world, and he was still in the same state when Naruto himself turned off the light at around eleven that night.

They were counting down the seconds before the bell rang, chatting, gossiping and trying to make the last moments last before they had to go off in their own directions when Naruto felt pressure on his right shoulder, making the blonde jump slightly and turn around, startled. The group had gone silent and waved shyly as one of the many teachers stood behind the boy. Only viable eye was squinted into a smile, the rest of his face, left eye and the bottom of his face was covered by a deep blue cloth that reached down his neck before hiding underneath the simple button-up dark green top that he wore. Grey, or rather silver, as Kakashi would insist to students to dared to call his hair gray, was flopped to one side, spiking up slightly in the usual fashion that he wore.

"Good morning, guys." Kakashi smirked, his greeting was followed by the usual reply of 'Morning.' Kakashi was more a teenager than an adult, and that was probably why he was favorite among the other teachers, although when he wanted- he could act like one's mother, strict and unbelievable stubborn. "A word with you, Naruto."

No more words were needed as Naruto just nodded his head, slightly confused before raising himself, quickly telling his friends that he'll catch up with them at Morning Dinner before walking after Kakashi, who had disappeared through the doors only moments before. All Naruto could think about was why Kakashi had wanted to talk to him, sure he had pulled a prank a few days a go, but Kakashi wouldn't want to speak with him alone if he were to scold the teenager. Head bent low, he made his way among the students, all pushing against him on their way to their classes as the shrill cry of the bell had sounded only seconds before. The trademark silver hair was lost among the multiple students, although that fact didn't bother Naruto. He and Kakashi were practically family, although he swore not to utter a word ( even though all of his friends knew ) but Kakashi was dating his foster father, yet another teacher at the school.

And knowing Kakashi on that level of family, the older would let Naruto get away with a few more things that he should- but that doesn't mean that the teacher was a softie. Naruto knew, no matter where about in the school he was- exactly where Kakashi's office was. And the only reason Naruto would have to be taken to the office was if he was in trouble, which was quiet often, mind you.

When reaching the small room, which was home to just a simple desk placed in the middle of the room- a chair on each side and a small TV set up in one of the corners, Naruto sat down on his assigned seat while Kakashi sat on the other side, the same indifferent look upon his face- one that Naruto hated since he didn't know what was coming, and the only thought in his mind was that he was in trouble for something he can't recall.

Kakashi's face broke out into a grin upon sitting down and seeing the body posture of the younger boy, "Don't worry, you're not in trouble." He spoke, his voice had that of a teasing tone within it. "I just brought you here to talk about Sasuke." 

The blonde obviously relaxed, although he let out a small snort at the mention of his roommate's name. "What about him?" His voice was hostel, giving off the idea that Naruto didn't want to talk about said person.

An eyebrow quirked on Kakashi's side of the table, "Is he fitting in alright?" When Sasuke first arrived at the school, Kakashi was there to greet the raven, and he was surprised that there was no caregiver to be seen, but instead of asking about that he just shrugged and smiled. He knew about Sasuke's condition, and by request, or rather; command. He had promised not to mention it to any of the students. Kakashi would be lying if he didn't say that he was worried about how Sasuke would be able to work around the school, and it's all coordinated by colour, but when voicing his concerns, the Raven just shrugged and said that he'd work something out.

Naruto just snorted intelligently at the question, "How am I suppose to know? He's a stuck up rich-brat. Honestly, he only cares about himself. Why did you have to put him with me? I'm sure there are other rooms that he could of gone into."

The teacher just shook his head at Naruto's question, his emotions and posture unfazed by the way that Naruto spoke about Sasuke. Although, Kakashi also got that impression when he met the Raven. "I talked with some of the teachers, and from what I heard you're grades haven't been that good, and your lateness to your classes has been a big problem as well. Sasuke is there with you to keep you in line, and also help you with your studies. This is an important year, exams and all that coming up in a month or so, you can't risk slacking down now."

"Couldn't you of just moved Neji or hell- even Shino into my room. Sasuke doesn't even care about anyone other than himself, what makes you think that he is actually going to help me with anything. The only thing he'd do is make me more stressed." Tan arms were crossed over his cheat in a stubborn attitude.

"Don't talk to a teacher like that," Kakashi, even though he knew Naruto out of school, within the direct school grounds, and even in his office, one should never speak to a teacher in the attitude that Naruto had been displaying. "Give it a month, if you still feel the same way about him- then we'll move him to a room by himself. But remember, he is only new. He's probably not use to the change."

Scoffing, Naruto just nodded his head, glad that he doesn't have to spend a whole year with the Raven. Hopefully a month would come very soon, and then- he could be free from the asshole who had claimed half of his room. Although, he still wasn't happy with the arrangements, and he'd make sure to let Sasuke know exactly how he felt. If Sasuke was going to be stuck up towards the blonde, then said blonde was going to just return the favor.


End file.
